Night of the Werehog 2
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sequel to Night of the Werehog. A few weeks after Shadow and Sonic were cursed with lycanthropy, reports show up about wolves being sighted and mysterious murders in town. Now they must find these werewolves but little do they know that the werewolves know about them, and are waiting to strike.
1. Run in the Forest

Night of the Werehog 2: The Sequel to Night of the Werehog

Written by TheChuckinator

Chapter 1: A Run in the Forest

Howls echoed across the city of Station Square. Night had fallen, and two wolves sitting on a cliff near the forest, looking out at the city. A few minutes later, they stopped howling and turned around, ready to head back into the forest. One of the wolves had black fur with red stripes, and the other had dark blue fur. They ran across the forest, racing each other. Suddenly, the black-furred wolf stopped. It turned its head and sniffed, catching the scent of an animal. The blue wolf stopped and looked around curiously. They slunk beneath the bushes and saw a deer drinking from the stream. The black wolf started eying it hungrily, getting ready to pounce.

The deer looked up and flicked its ears, sensing something. Suddenly, it bolted. The black wolf pounced out of the bushes and landed on the deer. Its jaws opened wide, getting ready to kill the deer. A growl came from the blue wolf, causing the other one to look up at it. They growled at each other, showing their fangs.

_Shadow, stop this,_ the blue wolf, Sonic, growled. _This isn't why we came to the forest._

The black wolf, Shadow, flattened his ears behind his head and growled, showing his fangs. He lowered his fangs to the deer and bit down. A few minutes later, the deer was dead. Blood surrounded Shadow's muzzle as he stripped the deer's skin off with his fangs. When the wolf was done eating, it turned around and walked up to Sonic.

Sonic stood in shock. He bared his fangs at Shadow and growled. _Why did you do that? You know we're not supposed to kill unless we have to!  
_

Shadow said nothing. He walked past Sonic, his paws leaving marks in the grass. Finally, he turned to look at the blue wolf.

_I was hungry_, he growled. _Wolves hunt to kill; it's what we do._

_We aren't true wolves, Shadow. _Sonic growled back. _You_ and_ I are werewolves, cursed with lycanthropy. _He whimpered and turned around, walking up the path. _We should head back; it's getting dark._

The black wolf nodded and started to run, his paws padding the ground softly. Sonic grinned and followed him out of the forest, howling with glee.


	2. The Thorndyke Mansion

Chapter 2: The Thorndyke Mansion

Sonic and Shadow ran out of the forest and into the city. A few minutes later, they reached the Thorndyke mansion and slowed to a stop. The two werewolves closed their eyes and willed themselves to transform. Suddenly, they felt themselves reverting to their original forms. Their thick claws retracted into their feet as paws began to break apart, forming hands and feet. Legs and arms twisted and shortened, changing their posture so that they could stand upright. Their fur shortened, as did their tails. The muzzles on their face shortened, sinking into their face as ears twisted around, swiveling until they were pointing forward instead of sideways. Finally, fangs retracted into their mouths and the transformation stopped.

In place of the wolves were two anthropomorphic hedgehogs. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and walked inside the mansion. Tails and Knuckles were sitting on the couch, and looked up as the two hedgehogs sat down beside them.

"So, how was your run in the forest?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed. "Not bad. Shadow, unfortunately, had to kill a deer because he was hungry."

Tails gasped in shock and glared at Shadow, who crossed his arms and snickered.

The two-tailed fox shook his head and groaned. He looked at Sonic, who was tapping his foot impatiently. "When are you going to run again?"

"I don't know, Tails. Usually, Shadow and I like to run in our werewolf form at night but I might go for a speed run tomorrow morning."

As they were talking, Ella and Mr. Tanaka walked in, holding plates of food.

"Is anyone hungry?" Ella asked. She put some food in front of them. Sonic grabbed a chili dog and gulped it down in a matter of seconds.

Everyone looked at Sonic, who was eating chili dogs as fast as he could. When he was done, he licked his lips and glanced at Knuckles, who was resting against the couch.

"Why is he so lazy?" Sonic asked Shadow.

Shadow looked at Knuckles. "He's had a rough day, I heard."

Sonic nodded and walked upstairs to his room. He picked up a picture that was sitting by his bed and looked at it. The picture was of him and Chris Thorndyke, taken a few months ago. He sighed and put the picture down, thinking of Chris, and how he had died. It had happened a few weeks ago, when Sonic was bitten by a werewolf. He had gone on a killing spree in his werewolf form and had killed Chris's parents, and later Chris himself. Since then, he had regretted it and wished he could take it back. Now, Ella and Mr. Tanaka had to take care of the house with Chris and his parents gone.

Shadow walked in and sat down next to Sonic. "Still moping, I see."

Sonic nodded. "I can't believe he's dead."

Shadow sighed. "You didn't have control of the curse then; now you do."

"When is the next full moon?"

"I...think it's in a few days."

"We won't have control then."

Shadow nodded, and stood up. "I'll leave you alone; you need to rest." He walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Sonic looked at the picture one last time and felt tears flowing down his cheeks. He shook his head and lay down on the bed. Hopefully, he would be in a better mood by tomorrow. With that thought in his mind, he smiled and closed his eyes before going to sleep.


	3. An Evil Plot

Chapter 3: An Evil Plot

Deep in the forest, two werewolves were meeting. They were in their normal forms, looking like hedgehogs. One had green fur while the other hedgehog's was white.

"So, do you still want to do this?" The white werewolf, Nazo, said.

The green hedgehog looked at Nazo and nodded. "Yes," Scourge replied. "We must kill Sonic and Shadow to fulfill the prophecy."

"The prophecy that says werewolves will rule the earth one day. Only Sonic and Shadow, who have control over their transformations, have the power to stop us."

"What will we do?"

Nazo smirked. "In order to draw them out, we must commit murder. If we kill enough people in this city, they will try and stop us. We shall strike tonight."

Scourge sneered evilly and nodded. "And then what?"

"A few days from now is the full moon. We shall battle them then and tell them of the prophecy. Once we reveal ourselves, Sonic and Shadow will know what they are up against."

He started chuckling, and then threw back his head, laughing maniacally. Scourge joined in, their laughter echoing across the forest. Nazo and Scourge's eyes gleamed a golden-yellow color as they started to transform into werewolves. Nazo's fur thickened, turning silver. He grew in size, bones cracking and reshaping as he fell on four legs. His legs and arms grew with muscle as his hands and feet turned into paws, the fingers and toes merging together, becoming three digits. Sharp claws bust out of them, scraping the ground. His tail grew bushier as it lengthened. Finally, his face started to change as his muzzle grew, elongating to become a snout. Fangs burst from his gums and his ears swiveled to the sides of his head.

Scourge was next to transform. His body grew to the size of a wolf as his legs and arms thickened with muscle, reversing themselves and forcing him on all fours. His feet and hands became paws, sharp claws lengthening out of them. His tail grew bushier and pushed out farther, resembling a wolf's tail. His muzzle elongated, transforming his face into a snout, allowing his mouth and nose to fuse and become powerful jaws. Sharp fangs ripped their way through his gums. Finally, his ears changed position and swiveled to both sides of his head.

The two werewolves let out eerie howls before running off into the city, ready to kill anyone and anything they could find.


	4. Murders in the Dark

Chapter 4: Murders in the Dark

Nazo and Scourge ran through the forest until they reached a cliff overlooking the city. They looked at each other and growled.

_Now, let us murder these pathetic humans!_ Nazo said.

Scourge nodded, and both werewolves ran down the cliff into the city. The park was open, and they could see lots of people relaxing and walking around. A grin appeared on Nazo's muzzle as he hid in the bushes, ready to pounce. He got his chance when two people, a man and a woman, walked by. Nazo jumped out, catching them off guard. They screamed and fell to the ground, seeing the two wolves. Nazo put his paws on the human and opened his jaws wide. The man tried to escape but the wolf dug its fangs into the man's chest, ripping away his skin. Blood flowed from the wound as Nazo continued to chew away the man's flesh until he was dead.

The woman stood in shock and bolted. She ran across the park, heading for the exit when a green wolf pounced on her, causing the woman to tumble to the ground. She looked up at Scourge, who growled at her menacingly. The green werewolf's eyes glowed a chilling yellowish color. He raised his paw and swiped at the woman's head, separating it from her body. Blood streamed out of the headless corpse as Scourge let out a loud howl before feasting on the dead body.

People in the park started to panic, running out into the street. Some never escaped because they were killed by the werewolves. Police sirens could be heard as cops rushed out if their vehicles and into the park. They pointed their guns at the werewolves, who growled.

"Freeze!" one cop shouted.

Nazo and Scourge looked at each other and back at the cops. They let out a low snarl and bared their fangs, walking slowly towards the cops. The officer gave a fearful look at his companions before firing the gun. The bullet went whizzing through the air and hit Nazo in the let. He howled in pain but overlooked it. Police gasped in shock as the wound healed instantly. Panic seized them, and shots rang out across the park. Bullets hit the werewolves but had no effect, due to the fact that they weren't silver. The wounds the bullets had made on the werewolves healed, causing the cops to stare in shock.

Without warning, Scourge and Nazo leapt at the police officers. Screams were heard as the two werewolves attacked, digging their fangs into the bodies of the cops. Nazo raked his claws against one cop's chest, causing him to bleed. He closed his jaws around the cop's throat, cracking his neck. Blood and bone flew from the wound as the officer's breathing stopped.

One by one, each cop was killed. As Nazo and Scourge ripped their victim's flesh off, they raised their heads to the full moon and let out an eerie howl. Then they turned and ran swiftly into the forest, leaving horrendous amounts of bodies lying in the park, soaking the ground in blood.


	5. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

Sonic woke up as him alarm clock buzzed. He yawned as he got out of bed and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky, lighting up the day. He walked downstairs and saw Tails and Shadow in the living room, watching television. Sonic glanced at the news report before ignoring it, walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chili dogs. He ate them hungrily before walking back out into the living room.

"What are you watching?" he asked Tails.

Tails took no notice of Sonic as he was glued to the TV. Sonic sighed and waved his arms in front of the two-tailed fox, who looked up at him.

"Sonic, you're up!" Tails said. "Sorry I didn't notice you; this news report is on about this horrible murder that happened last night in the park."

"Really?" Sonic asked. He sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"Last night in Station Square Park, a mass murder has been held. A married couple and a dozen police officers have been horribly mutilated, their throats and skin ripped off. Witnesses say that two wolves did this, sneaking up on them in the middle of the night and killing them. After that, they ran off into the forest. No one has seen them since or knows where they are," the reporter said.

Sonic, and Shadow muted the TV and sat in shock. They got up and walked out of the room without another word.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tails asked. No answer came, so he got up and followed them. All three met in the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What is going on?" Tails asked them again.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and sighed.

"Remember when Sonic and I killed that werewolf?" Shadow asked Tails.

Tails nodded.

"Well, it turns out that the werewolf was Mephiles. He had bitten Sonic, and told me that he had been bitten by two more werewolves that were plotting some evil scheme."

"So, you think these werewolves are..."

"The same wolves that Mephiles was talking about," Sonic finished.

Shadow sighed. "What are we going to do? What do they want with us?"

"Most likely they want to kill you two," Tails told them.

Sonic nodded. "That makes sense, but why?"

"I have a feeling they'll tell us soon," Shadow said. "Besides, the full moon is tomorrow. We'll have to hunt them down, and I think that's what they want." He slammed his fist on the table in anger. "First Mephiles, now these two!"

Tails stood up and paced the room, thinking about what he just heard. He knew that Sonic and Shadow were werewolves but he was completely surprised when he heard that the werewolf that had bitten Sonic was Mephiles. Now, to make matters worse, two more werewolves were out in the city hoping to kill Sonic and Shadow. He sighed and shook his head then sat back down.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sonic's ears perked up. "Are we expecting anyone?" he asked.

Tails and Shadow shook their heads. Sonic sighed, stood up, and walked to the front door. When he opened it, he gasped in surprise. Standing in the doorway were Manic and Sonia.


	6. A Family Reunion

Chapter 6: A Family Reunion

Sonic stood in shock as he saw his siblings standing in the doorway. He cleared his throat and hesitated.

"Manic...Sonia...what are you doing here?" he asked.

Manic walked inside, followed by Sonia. He looked at Sonic, grinning.

"Hey, bro!" he said. "What's up?"

Sonic shook his head, chuckling. "I'm doing well; how about you?"

"Oh, we're fine. Sonia and I haven't seen you in a while, you've grown!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still living on South Island."

Sonia shook her head. "We moved to Station Square a few days ago, and we just thought we'd stop by and see how you're doing."

"She means that we want to stay here for a few days," Manic told his brother.

Sonic hesitated. He opened his mouth to speak when Tails and Shadow walked in the living room. They stopped and stared at Manic and Sonia in shock, and then looked at Sonic.

"Who are they, Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic cleared his throat. "Tails, Shadow, I'd like you to meet my siblings, Manic and Sonia."

"Siblings? You mean, brother and sister? How come you've never mentioned them before?"

"Well, I..."

"Are they staying here?"

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, for a few days."

Shadow, who had been silent this whole time, suddenly looked at Sonic. He walked out of the room and went upstairs. Tails and Sonic cringed as they heard a bedroom door slam.

Sonia looked at Sonic. "What was that about?"

"That's Shadow; he's a friend of mine. I'll be right back. You can speak to Tails if you want." He rushed upstairs and knocked on Shadow's bedroom door. The door swung open as Shadow stood there, glaring at Sonic.

"Get in here," Shadow said, pulling Sonic into his room. Sonic sat down on the bed while Shadow paced back and fourth. Finally, he looked at Sonic. "Who are they?" he shouted.

Sonic gulped. "They're my brother and sister, Shadow. I had no idea they would be coming, honestly!"

"They're staying here for a few nights?"

"Yeah, they are. So?"

"Have you forgotten that tomorrow night is the full moon?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh, God. I forgot about that."

"What will you do if they find out we're werewolves?"

"I...I don't know; I don't want them to be involved in this!"

"That's what I thought. Well, I guess they could stay. Just make sure they don't find out about our little...problem."

Sonic nodded, and they both went downstairs. Tails was talking to Manic and smiled when Sonic walked up to him.

"What have you been talking about, Tails?" he asked.

Tails beamed. "Mechanics, mostly. Do you know that Manic is an expert with computers and machines?"

Sonic chuckled and looked at Manic, who grinned again. He leaned forward and whispered in Manic's ear, "Just make sure you don't steal anything while you're here."

Manic laughed. "Don't worry about that; I won't touch a thing."

Sonia sat down on the couch across from Sonic. "So, what are we going to do while we're here?"

Sonic hesitated. "Nothing much; just hang out. Shadow and I are doing something tomorrow night, though." He looked at Tails, who understood.

Tails spoke up. "He's busy tomorrow night but other than that we're free," he told the siblings. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Chili dogs," both Manic and Sonia said.

Tails shook his head as they all got up and walked into the kitchen. Sonic stayed in the living room, deep in thought. He wondered what Manic and Sonia would say if they found out he and Shadow were werewolves. He shook his head, and walked into the kitchen to join them.


	7. Nightly Run

Chapter 7: Nightly Run

Day had turned to night and everyone was sitting on the couch, relaxing. Sonic was talking to Manic about the adventures he had recently, including the one about Dr. Eggman unleashing Chaos, the god of destruction. Manic whistled as Sonic finished his story.

"Wow," Manic said. "So you just saved the day, like always, and you beat Robotnik again. Sounds like you're a hero in this town."

Sonic beamed and nodded his head. "Of course, I had help from my friends. So, what have you been up to?"

"Sonia and I just moved here from South Island. We wanted to get away from the peace and quiet. Since we heard that you lived in Station Square, we thought that we might as well move to where all the action and adventure is."

Sonic frowned and sighed. "This past month have been hard for Shadow and I. I don't want to talk about it but I will tell you that it's too dangerous for you and Sonia to find out."

Manic looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Sonic shook his head. He got up and went to talk to Shadow. "Are you ready to go?"

Shadow nodded. "Sonic and I are going for a run," he announced, as everyone looked at him. "We'll be back in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Sonia asked.

"The forest," Sonic told her.

She nodded and watched Sonic and Shadow leave the house. A few minutes later, two howls were heard. Sonia turned to Tails, confused.

"Are there wolves in Station Square? I thought I heard some howl just now."

Tails just nodded, grinning. "You'd be surprised," he told her.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow had transformed into wolves and were now prowling through the forest. They passed trees and bushes so fast that it seemed like everything was a blur. Soon, they got up to a hill overlooking the city and slowed to a stop. They looked out at the city, amazed by the lights that were blazing throughout the city. In addition to that, the moon illuminated the sky, glowing brightly. The two werewolves sat on their haunches and raised their heads to the sky, letting a loud, echoing howl flow from their muzzles. Minutes later, they finished howling and ran back into the forest.

They stopped under the shelter of the trees to rest. Sonic closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Shadow, on the other hand, was wide awake. The black wolf sniffed, catching scents of other animals. He looked at Sonic before slinking away into the forest. Shadow followed the scent and came to a large clearing, where he saw a deer drinking from a stream. He pounced and killed it instantly, ripping away its flesh. Once he had eaten, the black wolf raised his head to the sky and let out a long howl.

Sonic heard the howl and woke instantly. He padded over to where the sound came from and stopped to look at Shadow, growling. _I thought you weren't going to kill anymore when we're in wolf form,_ he said.

Shadow growled back. _I was just following my instincts._ _Even if we can change at will, we still have the instincts of a wolf. _He lay down on the grass, looking at Sonic expectantly. Sonic thought about this, nodded, and looked at the dead deer. _I guess you're right, Shadow. I have to admit, I am a bit hungry too._

The blue wolf opened his jaws and bit into the deer's flesh. He pulled at the skin until it broke free. Blood flowed from the wound and onto the grass, staining it in red. Sonic swallowed and licked his muzzle.

_This actually isn't bad,_ he commented. He continued to eat until he had a full stomach, lay down next to Shadow, and fell asleep.


	8. Lycanthropy

Chapter 8: Lycanthropy

The next day, Shadow and Sonic were back at the Thorndyke mansion. They had a good run as werewolves last night but now they were relaxing in the living room, talking to Sonia and Manic.

"So, how was your run?" Manic asked his brother.

Sonic smirked. "It was pretty fun."

"Where did you go?"

"We usually run in the forest at night."

Manic nodded and stared at Sonic. "You know, I can tell there's something you're not telling me."

Sonic gulped. "R-really? Like what?"

"Well, I noticed that you and Shadow have been hesitant when Sonia and I have been asking you about what you've been up to in the past month. You're not keeping anything from us, are you?"

Sonic chuckled and sighed. "Look, there's a reason I don't want to tell you what happened in the past month. If you find out, it will get too dangerous."

Manic nodded. "Fair enough; I guess you'll tell me when you're ready."

Shadow cleared his throat and looked at Sonic. The blue hedgehog nodded and got up.

"I need to talk to Shadow," Sonic told his brother. "I'll be back in a minute." He walked into the next room where Shadow was standing. "What do you want?" he asked.

Shadow started to pace the room. "You do know that tonight is the full moon?"

Sonic nodded. "What are we going to do, Shadow? We can't let Manic or Sonia find out, they'll be in danger!"

"I agree with you, so we'll just have to make an excuse for tonight. Let's just say we're tired and are going to bed early; that works."

"I guess, but what will we tell them when we come back tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"We won't be in control. What will they say if we have blood covering our bodies?"

Shadow's eyes widened. "I never thought about that; we'll do something."

Sonic sighed and sat down on a chair. "Let's hope you're right."

* * *

Night had fallen upon Station Square, and Ella and Mr. Tanaka were serving dinner. Everyone sat at the table, eating in silence until Sonia spoke up.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked Sonic.

Sonic sighed. "Oh, for about a few years. I wanted to move to the big city, so Tails, Shadow and I left South Island to live here."

Sonia nodded and continued to eat. Sonic looked out the window and saw that the sun was going down. He cleared his throat, causing everyone to look up at him.

"Shadow and I aren't feeling well; we'll be in our rooms," he said.

"You hardly ate," Manic pointed out. "Do you want us to come in and check on you?"

"NO!" Sonic shouted. Manic flinched and Sonic lowered his voice. "No, we'll be fine. Come on, Shadow."

Shadow nodded and the two walked into Sonic's room. They watched the sunset and started trembling as the full moon appeared. The light from the full moon illuminated the entire room, causing both of them to scream in pain.

* * *

Manic stopped eating and dropped his fork on the plate. He thought he heard something, so he twitched his ear towards the noise.

"Did anyone hear that scream?" he asked everyone.

Tails looked at Manic, wide-eyed. "Hear what?"

Manic ignored him and continued to listen. Suddenly, loud screams echoed across the house. Sonia and Manic jumped out of their seats instantly. Tails and Knuckles just sat still, a look of worry on their faces.

"Okay, I definitely heard that!" Manic shouted. "It sounds like it's coming from Sonic's room; I have to see if he's okay!"

"NO!" Tails yelled. "You can't, Manic. Sonic and Shadow...aren't themselves right now."

Manic looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if you go into Sonic's room, you'll be in danger."

Manic shook his head. "He's my brother; I have to see if he's okay!" He sped out of the room in the direction of Sonic's room. Tails stared after him and shook his head, sighing with grief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were beginning to transform into werewolves. They keeled over in pain when the door swung open. Sonic's head shot up as he saw his brother Manic standing in the doorway.

"M-Manic, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I heard screaming and came over to see if you're okay."

Sonic shook his head. He was already starting to transform as his eyes changed color from green to a golden-yellow and turned into slits. He looked at Manic and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT NOW!"

Manic just stared at Sonic, who growled in pain and fell to the floor, twitching. Manic's eyes widened as he saw Shadow do the same thing.

"Are you two okay?"

"LEAVE, MANIC!" Shadow screamed.

Manic could do nothing as he saw the two hedgehogs transform. Sonic's fur turned a dark blue. His body grew as his shoes and gloves bust apart, his arms and legs growing larger and causing the muscles to stretch. Claws broke their way through his fingertips and as bones cracked and reshaped themselves, causing his knees and arms to reverse and force him on all fours. His toes and hands pushed together, merging into three digits to become paws.

Sonic's body grew even more as he gained size and muscle mass. His tail grew outward and became bushy, looking like a wolf's tail. The vocal cords in his neck changed to low growls as his face pushed out into a muzzle, fusing his mouth and nose together to become jaws. Sonic's teeth started to extend past his gums as they grew into long, sharp fangs. His ears swiveled to the sides of his head, and his quills elongated as tips of white appeared on the ends. Finally, his hearing, vision, smell and taste increased dramatically.

Shadow was in the process of transforming also. His fur thickened and darkened a little. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch, growing in mass. His bones fractured, snapping out of place before moving to a different position and forcing him onto four legs. This caused the hands and feet to thicken before merging his two inner fingers and toes together, becoming paws. His toenails and fingernails lengthened into sharp, thick black claws.

His body began to grow, causing the muscles in his abdomen to expand and ripple across his body, strengthening in mass and density. Internal organs shifted, twisting into new shapes. Shadow's body grew outward, causing his tail to elongate, becoming more like a wolves. The bones in his face began to crack as they pushed his face outward, extending until his muzzle had become a long snout. His teeth became long, deadly fangs and his ears swiveled to the sides of his head, causing his senses to increase.

Finally the transformation finished and two large wolves stood in the room. Manic gulped as he stared in shock at what Sonic and Shadow had become.

"You're werewolves?" he asked.

The answer came in the forms of threatening growls. Sonic and Shadow looked at them, their ears laid back and fangs bared. Sonic took a step towards Manic, who backed away. All of a sudden, Sonic pounced and knocked Manic to the ground. Manic struggled to get up but it was no use; the werewolf's paws held him firmly in place. Sonic opened his mouth and brought his jaws down upon Manic, biting him in the abdomen. Manic yelled in pain as the werewolf howled with glee. He scrambled towards the door just in time to see Sonic and Shadow crash through the window and run out into the night.

Manic gasped in pain before standing up, clutching his bleeding stomach. He ran downstairs and saw Tails, Sonia and Knuckles sitting in the living room. Everyone gasped as they saw him.

"What happened?" Sonia asked with concern.

Manic began to hyperventilate and stuttered, "Sonic and Shadow...werewolves...bit me."

He fell on the floor, unconscious. The last thing he heard before he blacked out were two howls that echoed in the night.


	9. Nazo and Scourge

Chapter 9: Nazo and Scourge

Manic lay unconscious on the floor, feeling the effect of the werewolf bite. He was twitching and convulsing violently. Tails and Sonic watched him with concern. The bite on his abdomen throbbed as blood surrounded it.

Sonia looked at Tails. "What's happened to him?"

Tails hesitated. "It's kind of hard to explain, but..."

He was interrupted by the sound of Manic screaming. His eyes opened and Tails saw that they were a golden-yellow color. In an instant, they had turned back to hazel. He closed his mouth and got up, glaring at Tails.

"Tell me what happened to them!" he shouted.

Tails gulped. "What happened to whom?"

"Sonic and Shadow; I saw them transform into werewolves, and I felt Sonic bite me! Why are they werewolves?"

The fox hesitated and ignored the question. "We need to clean your wound. You've been bitten."

"Does that mean my brother will become a werewolf?" Sonia asked.

"Unfortunately, he will tomorrow night. That's when the next full moon is."

Sonia sighed and shook her head. She sat down next to her brother and began to cry, putting her hand over his shoulder.

Manic looked at her. "Don't cry, Sonia. Even if I am a werewolf now, I'll still love you."

Sonia sniffed and nodded. She looked at Tails. "Where are Sonic and Shadow now?"

Tails sighed. "As you know, a werewolf has no control over itself on the night of a full moon. I can guess that they are hunting...killing."

Manic's eyes widened. "But that means..."

"When you transform into a werewolf tomorrow night, you'll be the same way."

Manic growled angrily, and Tails saw his eyes flash yellow. He punched the pillow and sat up. "It's not fair!"

"Get used to it, Manic. If you want to talk to Shadow and Sonic about it tomorrow, they'll be here."

Manic put his head in his hands and sighed, shaking his head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Sonia and Tails didn't have an answer.

* * *

Howls echoed in the night as Sonic and Shadow ran through the city. They saw some humans in the park and crouched low in the bushes, eying them hungrily. Suddenly, screams filled the air as the two werewolves pounced, knocking the humans to the ground and growling at them. A mass killing started as Sonic bit down on a woman's neck and ripped out her trachea. The woman's breathing stopped instantly but Sonic wasn't finished. He raked his claws across her chest creating a huge wound and bit her, ripping away her flesh. Blood surrounded the wound as Sonic ate hungrily.

The two werewolves continued to commit murder as they pounced on unsuspecting humans, killing them in the most brutal way possible. Once every human in the park was dead, they lifted their muzzles, which were covered in blood, and howled at the moon before running into the forest to find more food. They saw a deer eating grass and ran toward it. Suddenly, they were knocked to the ground as two wolves pounced on them. Sonic and Shadow got up and looked at them. One wolf had silver-white fur and the other had green fur. They exposed their fangs, growling at Sonic and Shadow, who growled back threateningly, understanding what the wolves were saying.

_Who are you? _Shadow growled.

The white wolf growled back, _I am Nazo, and this is Scourge. _He looked at the green wolf next to him and back to Shadow. His eyes gleamed menacingly and he growled again.

_What do you want, Nazo?_ Sonic asked.

Nazo pounced, knocking the Sonic to the ground. He opened his jaws and bared his fangs, lowering them to Sonic's neck and getting ready to tear his throat open.

_We want to kill you,_ he growled. Nazo was about to kill Sonic when Shadow rammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Nazo got up and glared at Shadow, growling menacingly. They rammed into each other, biting and clawing viciously. Blood appeared on their fur as they battled with claws and teeth. Shadow suddenly tackled him to the ground, putting his paws on Nazo's chest. Nazo, however, threw Shadow off with such force that he was knocked to the ground. Nazo than jumped on Shadow and dug his fangs into Shadow's chest. The black werewolf howled in pain as Nazo opened the wound further before stepping back, surveying the damage.

He turned around, satisfied, and watched Scourge battle Sonic. The two werewolves clashed, tumbling to the ground. Sonic got up and bared his fangs at Scourge before pouncing, claws and fangs outstretched. Scourge, however, circled around and jumped on Sonic. The green werewolf dug his fangs into Sonic's back, ripping away at his fur, wounding him. Sonic tumbled to the ground, his back still bleeding painfully.

Scourge and Nazo looked at the two wounded werewolves with distaste. Then they howled victoriously and growled.

_Looks like you were too weak to defeat us,_ Nazo snarled. _We will meet again but next time, we won't show mercy. _He turned tail and ran into the shelter of the trees; Scourge took one last look at them before following Nazo. Sonic and Shadow watched them leave before slipping into unconsciousness.


	10. Talking to Manic

Chapter 10: Talking to Manic

Sonic and Shadow woke with pain as the sun came up, causing them to revert back into their hedgehog forms. They looked at each other and their eyes widened with fear as they saw blood on their fur.

"What...what happened last night?" Shadow asked. He got up and stretched, looking around. "I don't see any dead bodies around here, do you, Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog said nothing but stood up and walked cautiously over to a bush. He peered over it and gasped. "Shadow, come quickly!"

Shadow walked over to where Sonic was and looked also. His eyes widened as he saw bodies littering the park, covering the ground with blood. Shadow looked at Sonic and gulped. "I have a feeling we did that last night...do you remember? Cause I sure do."

Sonic nodded and hung his head in shame. "I also remember those two other werewolves...Nazo and Scourge. They wanted to kill us...but why, I don't know."

"We better head back to the mansion; Manic and Sonia must be worried."

At the mention of his brother, Sonic's eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh...no."

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked in confusion.

Sonic said nothing. He started to run full speed to the Thorndyke mansion, creating a sonic boom as he left. Shadow sighed and followed him at the same speed, wondering what Sonic was so worried about.

* * *

Back at the Thorndyke mansion, Tails, Sonia and Knuckles were still wondering about Manic. After finding out that he was a werewolf, the green hedgehog had ran into the guest room and locked the door. They could all hear him crying and cursing, asking himself why this had to happen. Sonia sighed and sat down on the couch, shaking her head.

"My brother has been acting like this since we told him last night. Why is he so upset?"

"Think about it," Tails told her. "He went into Sonic's room while Sonic and Shadow were transforming even though I told him not to; now he feels guilty for being bitten. Besides, it was quite a shock to him to find out that his brother and Shadow are werewolves."

Sonia nodded. "That makes since; I was shocked when he told us too. Did you know?"

"Yes, so did Knuckles."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Tails was about to answer when the doorbell rang. He got up and opened the door but stared in shock at the sight of Shadow and Sonic. Blood covered their fur from head to toe, causing Tails to wonder what they did. He let them in and closed the door. Sonic whirled around and shouted at Tails at the top of his voice.

"WHERE IS MANIC?" he yelled, causing his friend to cower.

"What's it to you?" Tails retorted. He didn't know why Sonic was so upset but he had a feeling it had to do with last night.

Sonic calmed down. "I just want to see my brother."

"He's upstairs in the guest room," Sonia told him. "But you may not want to go up there right now." Sonic stormed past her and ran upstairs. Sonia watched him in exasperation. "What's eating him?" Sonia asked Shadow. The black hedgehog just shrugged.

"Manic, I want to talk to you!" Sonic yelled. "It's important!"

No answer came from the room so Sonic started to walk away. Suddenly the door opened and Manic stood there, seething with rage. He grabbed Sonic and threw him into the room. Sonic landed on the floor and looked up at his brother with concern.

"What was that about?" he shouted. Manic said nothing as Sonic got up and sat on the bed.

Manic glared at Sonic and started yelling at the top of his lungs. "I want to know what happened last night; I know you bit me and turned me into a werewolf! Tell me everything, how did you become a werewolf, why did you bite me?"

Sonic's eyes widened and he hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Manic; I couldn't control myself. It all started a few months ago, I was running out in the woods when a wolf bit me. The next night, I turned into a werewolf and bit Shadow. Since that, we've been under this curse."

"What's going on?" a voice asked. Sonic looked towards the source of the voice and saw Shadow standing in the doorway.

"He bit me!" Manic yelled. "He turned me into a werewolf!"

Shadow's eyes widened and he gulped. "You mean, last night when we transformed?"

Manic nodded, and Shadow sighed. "Well, you'll just have to live with it. The good news is, when there isn't a full moon, you'll have complete control of your wolf form."

Manic breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at them, curious. "Why are both of you covered in blood?"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and gulped. "We...er..." Shadow was at a loss for words then cleared his throat. "We...got into this fight with some other werewolves."

"So when I transform, will I lose control also?"

Shadow nodded. "Don't worry, the full moon's only once a month."

Manic nodded and walked out of the room, thinking about what he had just heard.


	11. Explanations

Chapter 11: Explanations

After Sonic argued with Manic, he told him everything about werewolves. They were in the living room sitting on the couch with Sonia, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. Manic and Sonia listened intently as Sonic started to talk.

"Manic, I owe you an explanation," he said. "I should have told you what Shadow and I are."

"Why didn't you?" Manic asked.

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "We didn't want you to get hurt; I guess now that doesn't matter."

"You never told Sonia and I how you became werewolves. Can you tell us?"

Sonic looked at Shadow and Tails before looking back at Manic. "It happened a few months ago. I went out for a run one night and got bit by a wolf. At first, I didn't think anything of it but then Tails told me it was a werewolf who bit me. The next night, I transformed into a werewolf and had no control over myself. I killed two of my friends, Amy Rose and Christopher Thorndyke but I also killed his parents. The night after that, I bit Shadow and passed the curse to him. We killed the werewolf responsible for biting me a few days later. I asked Tails about more information about lycanthropy to see if there was a cure, but unfortunately there isn't. The good news is, he told me that when there isn't a full moon, we have control over our wolf forms and can transform at will. On the night of the full moon, however, we wouldn't be in control."

Sonia looked confused. "So in a way, lycanthropy is both a blessing and a curse?"

"Kind of."

Manic looked furious. "So now that I'm a werewolf, what now? What do I have to know?"

Tails grabbed his laptop. "I can tell you that. I found a bunch of information on the Internet about werewolves. They can't touch silver because it burns their skin and can kill them. If they bite someone while in their wolf form, then they can pass the lycanthropy to someone else. Werewolves do, however, have increased speed, strength, hearing and an amazing sense of smell. They can heal instantly when wounded, except by a sliver bullet. Also, they're immortal."

Sonia blinked. "What?"

"Immortal; they don't age or die naturally."

Manic gasped. "That's...amazing. So now that I've become a werewolf, I'm...immortal?" He looked stunned, his mouth open in shock. He closed it and frowned.

Sonic spoke up. "I know it's going to be hard but we'll help you through it."

Shadow frowned. "You should tell him what happened last night, so he knows what we're up against."

Manic glared at Shadow. "What do you mean?"

"It looks like we're not the only werewolves in Station Square. Sonic and I ran into some last night...and they want us dead."


	12. The Difference is Night and Day

Chapter 12: The Difference is Night and Day

Everyone except Sonic looked at Shadow in disbelief. The entire atmosphere of the room had changed; Manic and Sonia had looks of fear on their faces; Tails was astonished that someone was after them, and Knuckles' expression was the same. Shadow looked around the room, wondering if he should continue.

"Why do they want to kill you?" Manic asked.

"We don't know," Sonic told him. "We think it has something to do with the werewolf that bit me."

"What are you going to do, Sonic?" Tails questioned.

Sonic shrugged and shook his head. "We're not sure, maybe try and kill the werewolves like we killed Mephiles, the werewolf who bit me."

"We must think about their weaknesses," Shadow said. "Apparently the only way to kill a werewolf is another werewolf, but these two are very strong and won't be defeated easily. The next time we meet, we'll find a way to defeat them."

"How can you be sure?" Sonia asked.

"They want us alive for now, otherwise they'd have killed us. We need to get more information about them tonight."

Manic looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Tonight is the full moon, Manic. We'll transform again, and so will they. Most likely they'll confront us in the forest."

"Will you try and kill them?" Sonia asked.

Shadow shook his head and looked at Manic. "Tonight you'll experience your first transformation. It will be very painful but Sonic and I will be transforming also. Are you nervous?"

Manic gulped and nodded. "Yes, of course I am. How could I not be?"

Sonic chuckled and looked outside. "It's almost dark; we better get ready."

* * *

Night had fallen, and Manic was in his room, looking out the window. The sky was growing dark as the sun set. Manic felt a shiver in his body as night fell. A knock on the door sounded and Sonic walked in, followed by Shadow.

"It's time," Sonic told his brother.

Manic nodded and followed Sonic and Shadow downstairs. He saw Sonia, Tails and Knuckles sitting on the couch. Sonia saw him and jumped up, hugging him tightly. She started sobbing, her body shaking violently against his.

"What's wrong, Sonia?" Manic asked.

"It's just...you'll become a werewolf tonight...it's frightening. What if you kill people?" Sonia asked, her voice filled with concern.

Manic sighed. "Don't worry; I'll be fine. Shadow and Sonic told me everything about being a werewolf."

Sonia nodded and sat back down. Manic looked at Sonia and walked outside, where Sonic and Shadow were waiting. They looked up at the sky in fear and saw the full moon come out from behind the clouds, illuminating the sky in its bright light. All three hedgehogs all yelled in pain as they felt the transformation beginning. Manic had never experienced such pain in his entire life. It felt like his body was being torn apart. His muscles stretched and grew, causing his body to increase in size. Internal organs shifted, rearranging into new shapes. Manic gasped in pain as he felt bones in his body crack, moving around and expanding. He fell forward on all fours as his arms and legs grew and shifted his body to a digitigrade posture. Manic's shoes and gloves burst apart as his feet and hands thickened, pushing his toes and fingers against each other, merging them into paws. Claws that were sharp as knives burst from them, lengthening into wicked, curved points.

Manic once again felt extreme pain when his ribs moved forward a little, splitting apart and causing bones in his chest and torso to crack while shifting around to new places. He felt breathless as his heart and lungs expanded, growing larger to support the new muscles in his body. His spine grew outward, causing his body to lengthen. Manic's tail grew outward, becoming more hairy. Soon after, he felt a pressure in his face as it changed. The ears on his head curved and swiveled to the sides. Bones in his face cracked, causing his muzzle to extend outward and form a snout. Sharp, gleaming white fangs burst from his gums. The quills on his head elongated a bit, and his fur turned a dark green. His sense of smell, taste, hearing and sight heightened greatly, and his eyes changed to a menacing golden-yellow color.

The pain left Manic's body and he knew the transformation was over. He looked over at Sonic and Shadow to see that they had also completed their transformations. The three werewolves threw back their heads and howled at the full moon, then took off into the city. They saw some humans walking down the sidewalk and pounced on them. The men were thrown to the ground and looked up in fear as they saw Sonic and Shadow standing on them. Sonic growled, exposed his fangs, and closed his jaws around the man's neck. The man screamed but went silent as Sonic ripped his throat open. After that, the werewolf howled and ate hungrily, blood covering his muzzle.

Shadow and Manic were also hunting. Screams filled the air as the werewolves killed their victims brutally, leaving behind trails of blood in the street. As soon as the humans in the street had been killed, the three werewolves ran off into the forest. They spotted deer and other wildlife, pouncing on the animals and killing them. Manic had pinned a deer to the ground and ripped its belly open, feasting on it ravenously. When the three werewolves were satisfied, the raised their heads to the moon and let out long howls that echoed across the forest.

Before they could go any further, however, they were shoved to the ground with strong forceful blows. Two other werewolves had pounced on them. They pinned Shadow and Sonic to the ground, glaring and snarling at them. A few seconds later the full moon disappeared behind the clouds, causing the werewolves to revert to their original forms. Sonic and Shadow got up, looking at the two werewolves who attacked them.

"We told you that if you came back, we'd kill you," Nazo told them. Scourge appeared behind him, grinning evilly. They advanced on Sonic and Shadow, hatred in their eyes.


	13. The Prophecy

Chapter 13: The Prophecy

Nazo stood in front of Sonic and Shadow, eying them menacingly. He grinned evilly, and spoke. "So, I see that you decided to face us once again. Tell me, do you two want to die painfully?"

Shadow and Sonic just glared at him. Manic, however, looked at Sonic. "Who is this?" he asked.

Sonic was about to answer when Nazo laughed. "Oh, this is wonderful! A newly turned werewolf! Sonic must have bit you, am I right?"

Manic hesitated and then nodded. Nazo laughed again and turned to Scourge, whispering something. Scourge smiled and walked up to Manic, looking at him with cold, intimidating eyes.

"Who are you?" Manic asked again. "Tell me! How do you know Sonic and Shadow?"

Scourge chuckled. "I am Scourge, and this is Nazo," he said, indicating the silver-white hedgehog behind him. Scourge once again looked at Manic. "You have much potential for a newly turned werewolf; I can sense it. Why not join us? We could teach you how to control your wolf form and much more. Those two only want to destroy us but we want to usher in a new age!"

Manic was taken aback, curious. He knew that these two werewolves were evil and wanted to kill Sonic and Shadow but did not know why.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic yelled. "What are your motives, besides killing us?"

Nazo let out a cackling laugh. "You don't know about the prophecy that is upon us? No, of course you wouldn't. But then, how could you? Mephiles never told you about it, so I will. It is a prophecy about werewolves. The age of wolves is upon us, Sonic. At the end of this month, we shall have a blood moon, also known as a hunter's moon. This shall mark a new age for the werewolf, and we will become the rulers of Earth. Humans shall be either turned or killed. Nazo and I have been chosen for this, we shall lead the Earth into a new world!"

What does this have to do with us?" Sonic asked.

"You two have the power to stop us, because only a werewolf can kill another werewolf. If you kill Scourge or I, the prophecy will not be fulfilled. However, we have come to this city to put a stop to that! So, I ask you again: will you join us?"

Manic, Shadow and Sonic were shocked at what Nazo had just said. If this prophecy was true, then werewolves would become the dominant species of Earth, and all other life would be wiped out. They could not let that happen.

Shadow spoke with determination. "We will never join you, Nazo. This prophecy of yours will never come to pass; we will see to that. Sonic and I killed Mephiles, and we will stop you too."

Scourge chuckled, and Nazo laughed. "You fools, you have no idea what we are capable of! Scourge and I have been werewolves longer than you, and our strength is greater. You will never defeat us."

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?" Sonic asked cockily.

Suddenly, the full moon was uncovered by the clouds, causing the hedgehogs to transform into their werewolf forms. The silver-white werewolf threw back his head and howled loudly, followed by Scourge. Seconds later, more howls could be heard in the distance. Shapes began to appear in the trees as they came out into the clearing. The werewolves that were Manic, Shadow and Sonic whimpered in surprise as they saw a pack of werewolves reveal themselves, walking up behind Nazo and Scourge. They bared their fangs while growling, ready to attack.


	14. Nazo's Army

Chapter 14: Nazo's Army

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Sonia and Tails were walking through the forest looking for Manic, Shadow and Sonic. Sonia had insisted that she look for them to see what they were doing once transformed. Tails had told her and warned what would happen but she didn't listen, so he and Knuckles had come along also, concerned for her safety.

"We've been walking through this forest, and we haven't been able to find them! Where could they be?" Sonia asked, worried.

"They could be killing animals or humans, since werewolves are known for that," Tails told her. "That's basically what they do when transformed, Sonia. They can't control themselves at all. You're better off at home instead of looking for them."

Suddenly, howls echoed near them. Knuckles walked towards the source of the noise and stopped, hiding behind some bushes. He looked up and gasped at what he saw, motioning for Tails and Sonia to stand next to him.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

Knuckles pointed ahead of him, and Tails followed his gaze. Both Tails and Sonia gasped at what they saw. Sonic, Manic and Shadow stood in a huge clearing surrounded by a pack of werewolves.

* * *

The werewolves that Nazo and Scourge had summoned were surrounding Manic, Sonic and Shadow. They bared their fangs and growled at the three werewolves, who stood in shock. They growled at Nazo and Scourge, communicating with them.

_How did you get an army of werewolves, Nazo? _Sonic whimpered.

Nazo snarled back. _You fool; do you honestly think that we would kill every human in this pathetic city? The werewolves you're looking at are the ones we spared._

_You bit them and turned these humans into werewolves for your own nefarious purposes? _Manic growled. _That's low._

Scourge growled and pounced on Manic. The two werewolves tumbled to the ground. Manic looked up fearfully at Scourge, who had his paws on Manic's chest so that he couldn't get up. Scourge lowered his muzzle and growled ferociously._ You don't know what you speak of; we wish to make werewolves the dominant species of Earth!  
_

Manic tried to get up but Scourge bit him on the chest. Manic howled in pain and threw Scourge off him. The werewolf landed on the ground with a thud but recovered. Nazo watched, amused, as Manic got up and growled. He tackled Scourge, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. They both started clawing and biting each other while they fought. Nazo jumped on Sonic and opened his jaws and aimed for Sonic's back. Sonic, however, turned around just in time and countered by clawing at Nazo's muzzle. The werewolf howled as blood dripped down his face, stinging his eyes. Sonic took this opportunity to pin Nazo on the ground, growling at him ferociously.

Suddenly the werewolf army attacked. Sonic was caught off guard as a werewolf rammed into him and knocked Sonic to the ground. Nazo got up and looked at Sonic, who was injured badly. He raised his paw to deliver the killing blow when Shadow pounced on Nazo. The two werewolves circled each other and leapt, fighting each other. Shadow growled deeply and attacked Nazo, biting him in the chest. Nazo howled in pain as Shadow continued to wound him. Shadow backed away and watched Nazo cringe, feeling the effects of his wound.

The silver-white werewolf threw back his head and let out a long, wailing howl. Every werewolf instantly stopped and backed away into the forest, whimpering. Scourge had finished fighting Manic and walked over to Nazo, who got up and looked at Shadow.

_You are stronger than before, I didn't expect you to wound me so easily. Next time, though, you won't be so lucky, _he whined. He retreated into the forest, followed by Scourge.

Manic, Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and howled with glee. Suddenly, Sonic saw a bush rustling near him and walked forward toward it. His ears perked up as he heard voices behind the bush. He got ready to pounce but not before Tails, Sonia and Knuckles jumped up and darted away. Sonic howled and followed them, along with Shadow and Manic. The tree werewolves chased down their prey before catching up to them. Tails, Sonia and Knuckles fell on the ground and looked up in fear as they saw the three werewolves closing in on them. Before they could do anything, Sonic lowered his muzzle and growled.

Tails looked up at Sonic with a sad look on his face. "Sonic...please, don't..."

Sonic opened his jaws and bit Tails in the abdomen. Tails yelled in pain and clutched his stomach. His eyes darted to Sonia and Knuckles, who were also being bitten by Manic and Shadow. The three werewolves backed off and ran into the shelter of the forest, leaving Tails, Knuckles and Sonia horribly wounded. Tails got to his feet still clutching his bleeding stomach. He looked at Knuckles and Sonia who were attempting to stand up also.

"What happened?" Sonia asked.

"They bit us," Tails responded.

Sonia's eyes widened as she knew who Tails was talking about. "But wouldn't that mean..."

"We're werewolves now," Knuckles said.

Sonia shook her head, trying to deny it but Knuckles wrapped his arm around her shoulder, comforting her. "It's fine; we'll just have to deal with this."

Tails sighed and shook his head. "Well, let's head back home. I'm sure they'll come back in the morning, and we'll have to tell them." He started walking in the direction of the Thorndyke mansion. Sonia looked at Knuckles before smiling. To her surprise, he smiled back. Knuckles held her hand and looked at her.

"It'll be okay, Sonia. We'll be fine, I promise."

Sonia blushed a little and nodded. Knuckles walked after Tails and looked back at Sonia, who sighed and followed them home. In the distance, three howls could be heard under the full moon, leaving a menacing feeling of terror in the night.


	15. The Green Wolf

Chapter 15: The Green Wolf

Sonic and Shadow were running in the forest when the sun appeared. They stopped and howled in pain as they reverted back to their original forms. The claws shrank into toenails and fingernails as paws became hands and feet. Their posture changed so that they could stand up on two legs. The snouts sunk into their faces, ears moving to the top of their heads. Fangs retracted into the gums and their eyes became round. Finally, the fur became smoother and their tails shortened.

Shadow looked at Sonic, not surprised to see blood on his fur. "We killed people last night, didn't we?"

Sonic nodded and looked at him. "I also remember fighting Nazo and Scourge. It appears they have an army now. Manic was sure brave to stand up to Scourge like that."

Shadow nodded. "Speaking of Manic, where is he?"

"I...I don't know. Did he follow us here?"

The black and red hedgehog shrugged and started calling Manic's name. He stopped when he heard a whimpering noise in the bushes. Curious, Shadow walked over to a bush and peered over it. What he saw shocked him. A green wolf lay on its side, whimpering in agony. It looked at Shadow and backed away, growling angrily with its ears laid flat. Shadow stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening in shock. He walked back to Sonic, a look of frustration on his face.

"Did you find my brother?" Sonic asked.

Shadow nodded. "I did, but you're not going to like it..."

"What is it?"

Shadow said nothing except walk back through the bushes. Sonic shrugged and followed him. Once he saw the wolf, he gasped.

"Is that a wolf? It looks injured!"

Shadow sighed. "I was shocked to see it to, but then I realized something. Manic is missing, and this wolf is the only thing we can find. What if..."

Sonic's eyes widened in realization. "Shadow, you don't suppose that this wolf is Manic, do you?"

The black and red hedgehog nodded his head. "That's exactly what I'm thinking, in fact I'm certain that this wolf is Manic. What I'm wondering is why he didn't change back into a hedgehog."

Sonic sighed and kneeled down next to the wolf, stroking its fur. It looked up at him and yipped happily, nuzzling his chest.

"It seems to know you, Sonic."

"There's no doubt in my mind now; this wolf has to be Manic! But why is he still a wolf?"

Shadow turned around and started walking out of the forest. Sonic caught up to him and looked behind to see the wolf following them. "Where are we going?" he asked Shadow.

"We're going home. If anyone knows what to do, it'll be Tails."

* * *

Tails, Knuckles and Sonia were sitting on the couch in the living room, relaxing. Once they had got back to the mansion last night, Tails cleaned their wounds and his own immediately before going to bed. Now he, Sonia and Knuckles were waiting for Sonic to return.

"When will they be here, Tails?" Sonia asked.

Tails shook his head. "I don't know; anytime now."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Tails immediately got up and answered it. Sonic and Shadow walked inside and looked at him.

"We need your help, Tails. Shadow and I are in the most interesting predicament right now," Sonic said.

Tails raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Before you intrigue me further, I need to tell you something important also."

"What is it?"

"Sonia, Knuckles and I followed you last night, and you...bit us."

Sonic's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh, no. That means you're werewolves now!"

"Why did you follow us?" Shadow asked, his voice stern.

"It was Sonia's idea," Tails told him. "She wanted to know what you did when transformed. I told her it was a bad idea, but she didn't listen. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Well...it's really interesting, so I suppose you better see for yourself." He walked back outside and came in a few minutes later followed by a green wolf. Tails looked at it and glared at Shadow.

"What is a wolf doing in here? Shouldn't it be in the forest?"

"You don't understand, Tails. This wolf is Manic."

Tails' eyes widened and he looked closely at the wolf, who whined. Slowly, he nodded. "I...I see. But why is he still a wolf?"

"We thought you could tell us that," Sonic said.

"I'll go get Sonia and Knuckles too; they'll want to see this." He walked in the living room and came back a few minutes later, holding his laptop. Sonia and Knuckles followed and looked at the two hedgehogs.

"What's this all about, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"You see this wolf here? It's Manic."

Sonia gasped. "He's still a wolf! How did this happen?"

Tails was busy searching the Internet. His face lit up as he saw something. "I think I have an answer for that! Was Manic bitten by an Alpha?"

Sonic scratched his head. "I don't know...we were fighting Nazo and Scourge last night, and Scourge bit Manic. I'm not sure if Scourge was an Alpha werewolf; he and Nazo did seem to have authority over the other werewolves. Why?"

Tails nodded. "I found some information that might help. According to this, if an Alpha werewolf bites, but doesn't kill, a werewolf that is in wolf form, the werewolf that was bitten can no longer change back."

"So..does that mean..."

"Scourge must have been an Alpha werewolf. Since Manic was bitten by one, I'm afraid...he'll remain a wolf forever."


	16. Betrayal

Chapter 16: Betrayal

Tails looked up from the laptop after he made the announcement. His friends were shocked at the news; he could see it in their faces. Tails sighed, knowing that his friends were disappointed. He sighed and hung his head, setting his laptop on the couch.

Sonic looked at Manic and then at Tails. He gulped and asked, "Are you sure Manic will permanently be a wolf?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There is no way to change him back once bitten by an Alpha werewolf."

Sonia ran up to the wolf and buried her head in its fur, crying. "Why did this have to happen? What will we do now; Manic can't stay here!" She continued to cry until Knuckles pulled her to her feet. He wiped away the tears, causing Sonia to blush.

"I agree, Sonia," Knuckles said. "But don't worry, everything will be all right. We'll find out what to do with Manic and then defeat these werewolves, I promise."

Sonia beamed. "Thanks, Knuckles. You've been so understanding and nice to me."

Knuckles blushed and leaned forward, kissing Sonia on the lips. A few seconds later, they broke apart. Sonic, Shadow and Tails were staring at them with their mouths open, shocked at what they had just seen.

"Dude!" Sonic yelled. "You just kissed my sister, knucklehead! What gives?"

Knuckles turned to face him and rolled his eyes. "In case you didn't notice, Sonic, Sonia and I are in love."

"WHAT?"

"Don't act so shocked, Sonic," Sonia said. "Besides, aren't you still in love with Sally?"

This statement caught Sonic off guard. He hadn't seen Sally ever since he had moved to Station Square. Sonic blinked and stuttered a bit before regaining his composure. "Well, I...yes, I still love her. But we need to talk about Manic right now! What can we do now that's Manic a wolf?"

"Well, he can't stay here," Knuckles said. Sonic glared at him, and Knuckles frowned. "What?"

"He's my brother! Even if he is permanently a wolf now, he won't be treated any differently."

"But where will he stay? There isn't enough room in the house; he's better off in the forest where he belongs."

Sonic was about to say something when the wolf let out a loud howl. It took one look at Sonic and Knuckles then ran out of the house. Sonic's eyes widened and he ran after the wolf, watching Manic disappear into the forest. A solitary lone howl was all he heard. Sonic clenched his fists and walked back inside, glaring at Knuckles. "Way to go, knucklehead! Thanks to you, Manic ran away!"

"Sorry," Knuckles said.

Sonic ignored him looked at Tails. "What are we going to do now? Is Manic going to come back?"

Tails shrugged. "I don't know, Sonic. Let's leave him alone for now; most likely he's upset about this. He'll probably come back later."

Sonia looked at Tails and frowned. "Let's hope so."

* * *

Manic ran through the woods, his four feet padding the ground softly. He didn't know where he was going; all he wanted was to get far away from the mansion as possible. He growled angrily, thinking about what Knuckles, Tails and Sonic had just said. It seemed like, according to them, that they didn't care about him. Both Knuckles and Sonia had said that he couldn't stay at the house with them now that he was a wolf. Manic stopped in his tracks and let out a loud howl. Suddenly, he caught the scent of an animal. He saw a deer not to far from him, and watched it. Manic had this urge to kill and eat. He figured it was just his instinctual nature telling him what to do. _  
_

The deer was busy eating grass and took no notice of the wolf. Manic pounced without warning, knocking the deer to the ground. He dug his fangs into the deer's flesh and ate hungrily. Blood covered the ground as the deer died. The wolf let out a victorious howl and ate its kill. Another howl filled the air, causing the wolf to look up. A shape appeared and revealed itself. Manic's eyes widened as he saw that it was Scourge in his werewolf form.

_Well done, you've experienced your first kill_, Scourge barked.

Manic growled, his muzzle peeled back in a snarl. He bared his fangs at Scourge threateningly. _Why are you here, Scourge? How is it you are in your werewolf form; there isn't a full moon until tonight!_

_Alphas have the ability to transform into their wolf form at will even on the day of the full moon, Manic. Unlike Shadow or Sonic, who can only transform at will when there isn't one. _Scourge sat on his haunches and looked at the green wolf. _So tell me: how do you like your new form?_

_It's your fault; you bit me!_ Manic snarled. _Now I'm a wolf forever, no thanks to you._

_Now now, why are you putting the blame on me? I gave you a gift, young wolf. If anything, you should blame Sonic. He's the one that bit you first and turned you into a werewolf. Besides, don't you feel more powerful now?  
_

Manic hesitated. He didn't want to admit it, but Scourge was right. Sonic _had _bitten him first, and he remembered how angry he got when he found out. Come to think of it, Manic did feel more powerful in this form. He could travel at great speeds; his senses were increased, and he was immortal. Scourge noticed Manic's hesitation and walked towards him.

_I didn't lie when I said you have potential,_ Scourge whined, trying to convince the green wolf. _Come with us; we can teach you the ways of a werewolf. Your friends, along with your siblings, no longer care for you now._

The green wolf, Manic, walked up to Scourge and whined in submission. His old life was over; he was a wolf forever now so he might as well act like one and adapt to his new form. He raised his head and let out a loud, echoing howl that was joined by Scourge, who looked at Manic.

_Welcome to the pack, brother,_ Scourge told the green wolf. Then he turned and walked away into the forest, with Manic following behind him.


	17. Killings in Station Square

Chapter 17: Killings in Station Square

It was nearing nightfall, and Manic still hadn't come back. Sonia was stressed; she was pacing the room, looking anxious. Shadow, Sonic and Tails were sitting on the couch, talking to each other about the things that Nazo and Scourge had said. They were worried about the prophecy that Scourge told Sonic and Shadow about and hoped that it would not come true. Finally, Sonia stopped her pacing and looked at them. Her face was white with fear and concern.

"He isn't back yet, guys!" She exclaimed. "Let's go find him; we have to!"

"Manic is probably fine," Knuckles said. "Most likely he's spending the night in the forest."

"What if he's in danger?"

"He can take care of himself," Sonic told her. "He is a wolf, after all."

"Yes, but he hasn't had much experience in that form! He's probably having trouble hunting, or...or worse, Manic could be killed by a wild animal!"

Sonic sighed. "Alright; if he isn't back by tomorrow night, we'll go look for him. Deal?"

Sonia hesitated and then nodded. She sat beside Knuckles, head on his shoulder. Knuckles grinned and winked at Sonic, who laughed and turned to look at Tails. The fox was on his laptop, looking at websites about werewolves. His eyes widened as shock appeared on his face.

"What's wrong, Tails? Did you find something?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "You told me about that prophecy, so I decided to look up the hunter's moon you mentioned. It turns out that the hunter's moon is the first full moon after the harvest moon, which appears in September. It occurs at the end of October, this month. That's two days from now!"

Sonic's eyes widened. "If that is true, then..."

"Nazo and Scourge's prophecy will come true," Tails told him. "Unless you and Shadow kill them and their pack of werewolves." He looked out the window and saw the full moon rising. "We better go outside; it's almost time to transform."

He walked outside, followed by Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles and Sonia. They all stood in the driveway, looking up at the sky. They shuddered and looked at braced themselves for the transformation. The full moon came out from behind the clouds, shining its light down on the city. The four friends trembled and yelled out, pain filling their bodies. Then they started to transform.

Tails was the first to transform. His fur grew thicker and turned a dark orange. Extreme pain filled his legs and arms as bones cracked, rearranging themselves to new places. He fell forwards on all fours as his posture changed to digitigrade. Tails' gloves and shoes burst apart as his feet and hands thickened and became paws, merging his toes and fingers three digits as sharp black claws pushed out from them. His body lengthened along with his two tails, which grew more fur and merged together into one tail until it resembled a wolves. A pressure filled his face as it pushed outwards to form a snout. The ears on his head swiveled to the sides and curved, increasing his hearing dramatically. His teeth lengthened into long sharp fangs and his eye color changed to a golden-yellow. Finally, his sense of smell, sight and taste heightened.

Sonia and Knuckles were transforming also. Their muscles stretched and grew, causing their bodies to increase in size. They gasped in pain as they fell on all fours, feet and arms thickening and pushing together, becoming paws. Claws burst from them and lengthened, becoming sharp points. Knuckles and Sonia's tails lengthened, becoming more like a wolves. Their face pushed outwards until it became a snout; fangs grew from their gums and the ears swiveled to the sides of their heads. Their fur darkened, Sonia's becoming a violet purple and Knuckles' a crimson red. Their senses increased and the eye color they had turned golden-yellow. Once that happened, the transformation stopped.

Shadow yelled in pain as he too was transforming. His fur thickened and darkened a little. The muscles in his legs and arms grew stronger, gaining mass. Bones in then broke apart moved to different places, causing him to fall on four legs. His feet and hands thickened, becoming paws along with his fingers and toes, which merged into three digits as sharp black claws grew out of them. Shadow's body grew as his spine stretched, his tail growing more fur and pushing farther back. After that, his head pushed out into a snout and long, sharp fangs grew out of his gums. His ears swiveled to the sides of his head and his eye color changed to a menacing golden-yellow. To finish it all off, he noticed that his senses had increased greatly.

The last to transform was Sonic. His fur turned dark blue and grew thick. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before physically changing his legs and arms to a different posture and forcing him onto four legs. His hands and feet pushed against each other as they merged into three digits, becoming paws. Razor-sharp claws extended from his feet, curving downwards. Sonic's body began to grow, effecting the muscles in his abdomen. They expanded and rippled across his body, strengthening in mass and density. Suddenly, his ribs started to grow as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. His tail grew outward, becoming broad with dense fur. His face started to change as it extended outwards and fused his mouth and nose together, forming a long snout. Sonic's jaw ached as his teeth became razor-sharp fangs with more jutting out from his gums. His ears swiveled to the sides of his head and curved a little. The nose at the end of his muzzle turned black, and his senses and instincts heightened. Finally, the color of his eyes changed to a golden-yellow.

When all of the transformations were finished, the four werewolves raised their heads to the full moon and howled, sprinting off into the city with great bursts of speed. Many people were out this time of night, and were walking around. Two people, a silver hedgehog and a purple cat, were sitting on a bench leaning against each other. The four werewolves looked at the two and growled at each other. Knuckles and Tails hid behind some bushes, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. The other two werewolves noticed some humans walking and followed them.

At the bench, the two anthropomorphic animals were leaning against each other. The silver hedgehog smiled and looked the cat in the eyes.

"I love you, Blaze," he said.

"I love you too, Silver," the cat replied. She brought his lips to his and kissed him. Silver blushed and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Silver pulled something from his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box and revealed a ring.

"Blaze the Cat, will you marry me?"

Blaze gasped and tears sprang from her eyes. She nodded and Silver put the ring on her ring finger. "Yes, Silver. I will marry you."

The two were about to kiss when a purple wolf pounced on Blaze, knocking her to the ground. She yelled as the wolf dug into her throat. Blood pooled out of the wound as the wolf closed its jaws around Blaze's neck and bit hard. Silver was frozen in horror as a loud crack was heard. He looked in shock as he saw that Blaze's neck had been broken. The wolf continued to attack her, blood surrounding its muzzle. Silver closed his eyes and threw out his hands, using his psychokinesis on the wolf. A green aura surrounded it and lifted the wolf up in the air. Silver held his hands out, throwing the wolf against a tree. The wolf, however, got up and looked at Silver. It turned around, heading into the forest.

Silver breathed heavily and ran to Blaze. He kneeled by her and held her hand. She was badly wounded; blood poured out of her broken neck and she struggled to breathe. She gave one last look at Silver, smiling at him.

"I...I am glad I became your fiancé...for only a few minutes," she stuttered.

Tears fell down Silver's eyes. "You can't die...I need you. Please, don't go!"

"I...love...you...Silver." Blaze gave one last breath before passing away.

Silver held her head in his arms, sobbing with grief. He got up and looked at Blaze one last time before walking away. Suddenly, he felt himself being knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw an orange wolf holding him down with its paws on his chest. He tried to get up but the wolf held him firmly in place. It growled at him, showing its razor sharp fangs. Without warning, the wolf opened its jaws and dug its fangs into his chest. Silver screamed in agony as the wolf ripped away at his flesh. Seconds later, the orange wolf took stopped and growled once again before running down the street, howling. Silver coughed up blood and held his chest, trying to put pressure on the wound. Excruciating pain filled his body and he fell unconscious.

The four werewolves continued to hunt, searching for more victims to satisfy their bloodlust. The city and nearby forest became murder scene as the werewolves killed anyone they could find, from humans to animals. Sonic and Shadow ran through the shelter of the forest, Knuckles, Tails and Sonia following them. They stopped when a shape appeared not far from them. As they walked closer, they saw that it was a trio of birds.

Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross and Wave the Swallow were standing around a tree, having a meeting. The Babylon Rouges were discussing a plan to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog in a race. Jet had been trying to beat Sonic since he considered the speedy hedgehog to be his rival. The three avians took no notice of the four werewolves sneaking up on them, as they were too busy conversing with each other. A low growl came from Sonic, who was hiding between some trees.

Jet whipped his head around, alerted to the noise. "What was that?" he asked Wave.

The swallow shrugged. "It's probably a wild animal, Jet. Don't worry about it. Now, where were we?"

"I was talking about how to beat Sonic in a race. He always seems to beat me, and I must put a stop to it!"

"He's the fastest thing alive, though," Storm mentioned.

"Everyone knows that I am the Legendary Wind Master!" Jet shouted. "With my Extreme Gear, I am the fastest in the air. He won't even stand a chance."

Another growl sounded and this time Wave heard it too. She hesitated for a second, eying the woods. A rustling came from the trees and a giant blue wolf jumped out, pouncing on the swallow. Wave screamed as the wolf clawed at her chest, creating a huge gaping wound. Within seconds the wolf had dug its claws into her flesh, raking them across her chest. Wave choked as blood filled her lungs. Within minutes she was dead.

Jet and Storm jumped up immediately, grabbing their Extreme Gear boards. They hopped on and soared through the forest, the wolf in pursuit. A howl filled the air and faded. Jet looked behind him and saw that the wolf wasn't chasing them anymore.

"Is the wolf gone?" Storm asked.

"I'm not staying to find out; let's head for the city!" Jet yelled. His hoverboard's jets ignited, sending him faster. Storm's did the same. As soon as they got out of the forest, they hopped off their Extreme Gear and panted heavily.

"What was that?" Jet asked.

"I think it was a wolf," Storm replied. "I heard that more wolves are starting to appear in the forest."

"That blue wolf looked awfully familiar," the hawk mused. "It looked like..."

"What?"

"Never mind. We should be safe here."

As soon as he said that, a wolf jumped out of the woods, tackling Jet to the ground. Jet looked up in horror as the blue wolf that he saw earlier looked down at him. It bared its fangs, growling menacingly. The hawk looked at it and saw its face. He gasped in realization; now he knew why the wolf looked so familiar. He had seen a blue hedgehog with the same colored fur a few weeks ago.

"Sonic?" Jet asked weakly.

The blue werewolf just growled in response. It opened its jaws and aimed its fangs towards Jet's chest. The hawk closed his eyes and yelled in pain as he felt the jaws close around his chest, wounding him severely. Jet's breathing stopped when the wolf's fangs tore through his heart.

Storm screamed as he saw the werewolf attack Jet. He was about to run away when a red wolf slammed into him, putting its paws on the albatross's chest. Its fangs gleamed in the night, looking like sharp knives. Storm's eyes widened in fear before the wolf bit him in the chest. He yelled in pain and immediately fainted.

With their bloodlust fully satisfied, Sonic and Knuckles threw back their heads and howled at the moon, joined by Tails, Shadow and Sonia. Then they turned and headed into the forest, leaving behind a brutal scene of murders in the city.


	18. The Morning After

Chapter 18: The Morning After

Silver woke in the middle of the street. He noticed it was morning so he got up, looked around, and gasped in shock at what he saw. The street was littered with dead bodies and blood covered the ground.

"What happened here?" he whispered to himself. Silver walked through the street, taking in the entire situation. He saw something out of the corner his eye and gasped. Blaze lay in a pool of blood, her neck broken. In a flash, he remembered everything that had happened last night: from him proposing to the wolves attacking him and killing Blaze. Silver knelt down and picked Blaze up, tears falling from his eyes. He put a hand to his chest and felt the wound that the wolf had made.

Silver stood up and saw something across the street. He gasped as he saw Storm. The albatross was struggling to get up but couldn't due to his wound. Silver ran to him and picked him up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Storm's eyes widened and he shook his head, looking at the body of Jet. "We were attacked by wolves..."

"Same here. One of them killed my girlfriend, and bit me."

"What should we do?" Storm asked. "We can't go to the police; they'd suspect something."

Silver thought about it. "We need help. Let's go to Sonic's house; I'm sure he'd know what to do."

Storm nodded and followed Silver, clutching his stomach as he walked.

* * *

At that moment, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Sonia had reverted to their original forms and were walking home. On the way there, they saw the dead bodies in the street and instantly felt guilty about what they had done. Once they got back to the Thorndyke mansion, they instantly lay down on the couch.

"I can't believe what happened last night," Sonia cried. "We...killed people!"

"That's what werewolves do," Shadow told her. "We have no control over ourselves during the full moon, and this is what happens."

Sonia got off the couch and walked upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Knuckles sighed.

"She'll get over it," he said. "I admit, this whole werewolf thing is...disconcerting. I hope we don't kill any more civilians."

The doorbell rang, and he got up and answered it. Silver and Storm stood in the doorway, clutching their bleeding stomachs. Knuckles' eyes narrowed in suspicion and frustration.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

Silver breathed heavily. "We...couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so we came here...we need your help."

"Alright, come on in."

Knuckles led Silver and Storm in the living room where they saw Sonic, Shadow and Tails. Shadow noticed them and gasped.

"Silver...what happened to you?" Shadow asked.

"We were attacked by wolves last night; they bit us and...one of them killed Blaze. We thought you could help us."

Shadow got up and looked at them. "What do you want us to do?"

"We thought you might have some information about those wolves. Also, can you treat these wounds?" Storm told him.

Sonic looked at Shadow and nodded. Shadow sighed then hung his head. "This won't be easy to say...we do have information but you may not like it."

"What is it?"

"What I mean to say is...we bit you."

Silver's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I said, we bit you. Sonic, Sonia, Tails, Knuckles and I were the wolves you saw last night; werewolves to be exact. Now that you and Storm have been bitten...you're werewolves now too."


	19. Confessions

Chapter 19: Confessions

Silver gasped, glaring at Shadow and Sonic. He backed away in fear until he stood a safe distance from the two hedgehogs. "Stay away," he said.

"Please, let us explain..." Shadow told him.

"NO!" Silver shouted, raising his arms. Shadow and Sonic were surrounded by a bright green aura and felt themselves fly across the room. They hit the wall and noticed that they couldn't move. Silver held them there with his psychokinesis. "You killed my fiancé! I had just proposed to my girlfriends Blaze last night but seconds later you...animals had to come and kill her! It's all your fault; I hate both of you!"

"Silver, let us go...and we'll explain," Sonic said. "We didn't know..."

The telekinetic hedgehog pursed his lips and stood silent for a minute. Then he lowered his arms, causing Shadow and Sonic to fall to the floor. "This had better be good," Silver said.

Sonic sat down on the couch. He looked at Silver, and then at Storm. The albatross was silent, listening intently. The blue hedgehog sighed and began to explain. "I was bitten a month ago, and so was Shadow. Manic, Knuckles, Sonia and Tails were bitten just recently. We've all been struggling with lycanthropy, Silver. Every night during the full moon, we have no control in our werewolf form. We kill anything we can find. Now that you and Storm have been bitten, you'll go through the same thing."

Silver scoffed. "Great; just great. I'm cursed with lycanthropy for the rest of my life; could this get any worse?"

"Unfortunately," Shadow said.

Storm narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"There are more werewolves in Station Square. We've run into them several times; they want to kill us. Apparently, it's all part of a prophecy. We have to kill them before this prophecy of theirs becomes true."

"I don't believe this!" Silver shouted angrily. "You mean to tell us that there are more werewolves out there, and we have to fight them? You've gotta be kidding me..."

"I'm afraid we're not," Tails said. "The last full moon is two days from now; that's when their prophecy is going to be fulfilled. We must stop them, or the entire Earth will be overtaken by werewolves, causing humans to die or become werewolves. You and Storm must help us, or all will be lost!"

Storm thought for a moment, and he looked at Silver. The telekinetic hedgehog was also thinking about what Tails said. Finally, the both nodded.

"Alright," Storm said. "We'll help. What do we have to do?"

"We must form a pack," Tails said. "They have an army; we'll form one too. Two days from now, we'll battle them."

Silver nodded. "Fair enough. If we're going to be a pack, then there has to be a leader. Who will be the Alpha?"

Tails looked at Sonic. "He will."


	20. Sonic's Plan

Chapter 20: Sonic's Plan

Everyone looked at Sonic expectantly. The blue hedgehog blinked in confusion before he cleared his throat. All eyes were on him, and he was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. He shifted his feet nervously before speaking.

"What do you mean, I'm an Alpha?" he asked Tails. "I'm no leader!"

Tails looked at Sonic. "I did some more research on the Internet the other day. Apparently someone who is the first to be bitten by an Alpha werewolf becomes an Alpha also. Since you were the first one bitten by a werewolf..."

"Wait, Mephiles was an Alpha?" Shadow asked Tails. He looked at Sonic. "I didn't know that."

Sonic shrugged. "Neither did I." He looked at Tails again. "So you're saying that since Mephiles was an Alpha and he was the first one to pass lycanthropy on to me, that makes me an Alpha werewolf?"

Tails nodded. "Besides, you seem to be the strongest and seem to lead us. Plus, you can transform even when there isn't a full moon."

Sonic scoffed. "You told me that all werewolves can transform at will when there isn't one!"

"That's not what I meant. Alphas can do that too, but they can also transform at will even on the day of the full moon, not just at night."

"I can do that?" Sonic grinned. "That's actually pretty cool!" He thought for a minute and his smile vanished. "Since I bit Shadow first, does that make him an Alpha too?"

Tails nodded.

The blue hedgehog was silent for a minute. "So, what should we do about Nazo and Scourge?"

"That's entirely up to you and Shadow," Tails told him. "You're the leaders."

Sonic sighed and looked at Shadow. "The hunter's moon is tomorrow night; that's when the prophecy of theirs is supposedly going to be fulfilled. According to what Nazo and Scourge said, they'll want to kill us to prevent the prophecy from not being fulfilled."

Shadow nodded and looked at Silver. He and Scourge were sitting on the couch next to Tails and Knuckles and were listening closely. The black hedgehog cleared his throat and began to speak to them "Now, we know that they usually meet in the forest, and they have an army of werewolves at their disposal. If we kill them tomorrow night, then all will be well. If not, then..."

"All will be lost," Silver finished.

Shadow nodded. "We'll have to fight them tomorrow anyway. If we don't, then this prophecy will come true. You must help us, Silver."

Silver sighed. "All right, fine. Besides, we're werewolves now so we might as well help. Now, when is the next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night," Sonic told him. "We're a pack now, so we need to stick together. All of us, including you two.."

Storm and Silver nodded and sat down on the couch. Shadow motioned for Sonic to come talk to him. They walked upstairs and closed their bedroom door for privacy.

"What is it, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked at him. "Are you sure this is going to work, Sonic? This plan of ours may backfire if they kill us."

"It'll be fine; they won't stand a chance!"

"Always the cocky one, aren't you? I suppose you're right. We must kill them; they've caused enough deaths."

Sonic nodded. "We'll be ready."

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "So will they."


	21. Way of the Wolf

Chapter 21: Way of the Wolf

Sonia lay on her bed, crying. She was thinking about Manic and why he had run away. A tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away. A knock was heard at her bedroom door but she ignored it. A few seconds later, the knock came again.

"Sonia, it's Sonic. I want to make sure you're okay."

Sonia jumped off her bed and opened the door. Sonic stood there, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Sonia asked angrily.

Sonic sighed. "You seem kinda down; is everything okay?"

Sonia's eyes widened and she flung herself into Sonic's arms, sobbing. "It's Manic; I'm worried about him. He's been missing for a few days now and I can't stop thinking about him! What if he's injured...or dead?"

"It's okay; he's probably living out in the forest right now. Ever since he got stuck in his wolf form, he's been having a hard time coping with it. He'll probably come back soon."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We'll look for him tomorrow, I promise. But now, we need to stay focused about Nazo and Scourge."

A thought struck Sonia and she looked at her brother. "You don't think that Manic went to them, do you?"

Sonic shook his head. "I doubt it; he wouldn't betray us. We're family," he chuckled. "Now, let's go talk with Shadow." He walked downstairs, followed by Sonia. She was still thinking about Manic, and had a horrible feeling that what she thought might be true. Sonia shook her head and sat down on the couch, head in her hands. Her suspicions about Manic betraying them might be false.

How very wrong she was...

* * *

Deep in the forest, a wolf pack was gathering. Nazo and Scourge were in their wolf forms looked at their werewolf army in anticipation. A green wolf stood beside them, ready to join their ranks. Scourge looked at Manic and growled.

_If you want to be a part of this pack, you must let go of your feelings for your so-called friends_, he told the green wolf.

Manic nodded and snarled in anger. _Those friends of mine abandoned me; I wish to serve you and Nazo in your pack. _

_Good, _Nazo said. His eyes gleamed with hatred, and he bared his fangs at Manic. _You are ready. Soon, the Earth shall belong to us! We will teach you the way of the wolf.  
_

_What do you mean? _Manic asked.

_You must become a true wolf if you want to survive. Let your instincts guide you. First, you must hunt._

Scourge walked past Manic and into the shelter of the trees. _Follow me,_ he growled.

Manic followed Scourge to a clearing in the forest. They spotted some deer and crouched low in the grass. An instinct drove at Manic, and he pounced on the deer closest to him. He drove his fangs into the deer's chest, eating hungrily. After he had finished eating, he looked at Scourge. The Alpha whimpered happily. He continued to instruct Manic how to live like a wolf. Hours past until Manic had learned everything. The green wolf lay down on the grass to rest. Nazo came up to Manic and growled.

_It is time to hunt. Humans in this city must be dealt with if we are to draw Sonic and his friends out._

The green wolf got up and stretched, following Nazo. They walked until they saw the werewolf army waiting for them. Suddenly, the moon came out from behind the clouds. The wolf pack started to howl in unison, and so did Manic. Afterwards, Nazo and Scourge ran down into the city, the werewolf army following them. Manic gave one last look at the moon before howling with joy. He no longer cared about Sonic or any of his other friends anymore. Now he was ready to follow Nazo and Scourge. He ran after the werewolves, ready to join his new pack.


	22. The New Alpha

Chapter 22: The New Alpha

Manic, Nazo, Scourge and the other werewolves ran through the city, intent on murdering humans. People ran for their lives and screamed as the werewolves killed them with extreme prejudice. Bodies were horribly mutilated and became barely recognizable. The werewolves continued their killing spree until many humans were dead.

Nazo looked at Manic. The green wolf had blood all over his muzzle, and his lips peeled back into a snarl. Nazo looked at the dead humans surrounding Manic and barked happily. _You have done well, Manic. Scourge was right to choose you for this pack. I agree with him; you do have much potential._

Manic stopped snarling and looked at Nazo._ I was just simply_ _killing for enjoyment._

_As we all were, _Nazo replied. He walked up to Manic and growled. _You are strong, Manic. You could soon be stronger than me. I have an offer to make. How would you like to become an Alpha?_

Manic looked shocked. _You can make me an Alpha? How?_

_By biting you again,_ Nazo told him. _If Sonic or Shadow kill me or Scourge, you would be the Alpha._

Manic whined. _I would be honored._

Nazo pounced on Manic, knocking him to the ground. _Then I shall make you one, _he growled. Nazo opened his jaws wide and bit Manic in the chest. The green wolf let out a loud howl of pain as Nazo's fangs tore through his chest. The Alpha werewolf backed away and watched as the wound healed instantly. Manic stood up, still whimpering in pain. _What have you done to me?_ he growled.

_Only an Alpha wolf can make another werewolf an Alpha. Scourge and I have chosen you as our successor. If he and I die, you will automatically become an Alpha werewolf. _

_Thank you, _Manic barked happily. _When will we face my brother and his pack?_

_The hunter's moon is tomorrow night. We shall strike then._

Nazo threw back his head and howled at the moon loudly. Scourge did the same, followed by Manic and the other werewolves. The pack howl echoed across the city and long into the night. As the clouds covered the moon, the howl faded away. Nazo, Manic, Scourge and the other werewolves ran back into the forest, eager for the battle to come.


	23. Hunter's Moon

Chapter 23: Hunter's Moon

The following morning was hectic. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were watching a news report about a killing in Station Square last night. They clenched their fists tightly as the report carried on.

"A massive killing spree was held last night here in Station Square," the reporter said. "Apparently a pack of wolves came out of the forest and attacked humans on sight, killing many instantly. We don't know why these wolves attacked the citizens, but we do know that they are very dangerous. If you see one, do not attempt to come near it or any others. Call animal control immediately and keep your distance."

Tails and Sonia walked in and saw the news report. They immediately looked at Sonic, who stood up and paced the room. His hands were behind his back, and he was breathing heavily. Tails could tell that the blue hedgehog was extremely stressed out.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic stopped pacing and looked at the group. He pointed at the news report. "This is exactly why we need to stop them! They're killing everyone in the city."

"Why are they doing that?" Silver asked.

"They mean to draw us out. Tonight is the hunter's moon, the last full moon of the month. Tonight is when their prophecy is supposedly going to be fulfilled. We must confront them."

"We're...not going to kill them, are we?"

Sonic sighed and hung his head. "We don't have a choice, Silver. If we don't, then..."

"They could wipe every human in the city, or worse...spread lycanthropy on to them," Shadow interjected. "After that, their intentions would be to broaden their pack by targeting people who live outside the city limits. Nazo told us that he wants werewolves to become the dominant species on this planet, and that means turning humans into werewolves. That would make humans extinct, and we must not allow that to happen."

Silver nodded in understanding and looked at Storm. The albatross was sitting on the couch, listening to Sonic and Shadow. His eyes were wide as he took in what they were saying, and he shook his head in exasperation. Storm stood up and walked over to Shadow. He looked nervously at the hedgehog and then spoke.

"So what you're saying is that Nazo and Scourge want to turn humans into werewolves?"

Shadow nodded. "That is correct. They believe that humans are a weak and selfish species. Nazo and his pack of werewolves want to make werewolves the only species on Earth."

Storm sighed and gulped. "I will help in any way I can."

"So will I," Silver said.

Sonic smiled. "The hunter's moon is tonight. You two will experience your first transformation into a werewolf, so be ready. We will give them everything we've got."

Silver and Storm nodded and walked out of the room. Shadow sighed and looked at Sonic. "Do you think we can beat them?"

Sonic shrugged. "Let's hope so. Is everyone ready for tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's hope so. Nazo and Scourge are unlike any enemy we've ever faced."

Shadow nodded. "I agree. I'm sure they'll be waiting for us. Hopefully we'll defeat them."

"And if we don't?" Sonic asked, a grim look on his face.

Shadow frowned. "Then all hope will be lost."

* * *

Night came quickly. Sonic and Shadow called everyone downstairs, and looked at the group. Knuckles, Sonia, Tails, Silver and Storm sat in the living room waiting for the two Alphas to speak.

"Tonight is the Hunter's Moon," Sonic told the group. "The last full moon this month, and the so-called fulfillment of Nazo and Scourge's prophecy. The full moon will be out any minute, and we'll transform into werewolves."

"You are all part of a pack now," Shadow said. "Tonight, we will fight against Nazo's pack and hopefully defeat them. Now, let us go outside to transform."

Shadow and Sonic walked outside, followed by Tails, Knuckles, Sonia, Silver and Storm. They looked up at the sky and saw the full moon rise high in the air as the clouds uncovered it. Everyone screamed in pain and started to transform.

Storm and Silver had started to transform. Their fur grew thick and shaggy as they changed color. Silver's white fur darkened, while Storm's stayed the same. Pain filled their bodies as their legs and arms grew with muscle, changing their body posture and forcing them on four legs. Their hands and feet changed into paws while sharp claws burst out of them. Their bodies grew in size as their muscles increased in mass, causing their spine to stretch and lengthen. Silver and Storm's tails lengthened too, until it resembled a wolf's tail. The faces cracked and pushed outwards as their jaw and nose fused together to become a wolf's snout. The ears on their heads swiveled to the sides, allowing them to hear much better. Fangs pushed out of their gums and sharpened. Their eyes turned to slits and changed color to a golden-yellow. Finally the transformation completed itself as all of Silver and Storm's senses increased greatly.

Tails, Knuckles and Sonia had also transformed and were whimpering in pain. The four werewolves looked at Shadow and Sonic, who were in the process of transforming. Shadow's body began to grow as the muscles in his arms and legs grew stronger. His hands and feet thickened and became paws while his five fingers and toes merged into three digits causing him to fall on to four legs. Shadow's tail thickened with fur and pushed out farther. Shadow's screams became growls as his vocal cords changed. His face started to change. The ears moved, swiveling to each side of his head and became more pointed. Bones in his face cracked and stretched, allowing his muzzle to elongate. His mouth and nose fused together, becoming powerful jaws. Shadow felt his teeth lengthening past his gums, sharpening into long fangs. His quills, which had tips of red on them, also elongated. The fur on his body also became thicker and darkened. Finally, his senses increased greatly. With that, the transformation stopped.

Sonic was the last to transform. His body began to grow as his chest pushed out. Sonic's legs and arms thickened with muscle and grew larger, lengthening as well. His feet and hands merged together, becoming thick paws. Bones in his knees and arms cracked and broke apart as they reversed, forcing Sonic on all fours. His fur turned dark blue and grew thick. Razor-sharp claws extended from his feet, curving downwards. Sonic's body continued to grow, causing the muscles in his abdomen to expand across his body, strengthening in mass and density. His ribs grew thick as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. His tail pushed out and became massive with bushy fur. His face started to change as it extended outwards and fused his mouth and nose together, forming a long snout. Sonic's jaw ached as his teeth became razor-sharp fangs with more extending out from his gums. His ears also moved, swiveling to each side of his head, curving inwards a little and becoming more pointed. His senses and instincts heightened greatly, and his pupils became slits and turned a golden-yellow color.

Finally the transformations had finished. The seven werewolves let out low rumbling growls and raised their heads to the full moon, howling loudly. They raced off into the forest, ready to confront Nazo, Scourge, and their army of werewolves. Above them, the full moon's image turned from a bright yellow to a blood-red. The hunter's moon was finally here.


	24. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 24: Sibling Rivalry

The seven werewolves ran through the forest, killing any animals they found. Sonic and Shadow led the way while Tails, Knuckles, Sonia, Storm and Silver followed them. Soon they came to a clearing and looked around. Nazo and Scourge were waiting for them. They growled as they saw Sonic and Shadow's pack.

_So you have decided to face us,_ Nazo growled. _A foolish choice. You do realize that your pack has no chance of defeating us._

Sonic bared his fangs and let out a snarl. _We will do anything to see that your prophecy will never come to pass._

Nazo let out a barking yip. _My pack is much stronger. This prophecy of ours is for the benefit of our species! You and your friends are werewolves as well; why not join us? We could use someone as strong as you and Shadow. With the proper training, your pack would grow stronger as well. _

_Never! _Shadow growled. _We know what you are up to. You and Scourge wish to wipe out humanity!_

_And with good reason, _Nazo barked back. _Humans are weak, feeble, closed-minded creatures. They deserve to die, and we are the ones who will kill them.  
_

Shadow snarled at them. _Enough of this; let us fight! We will kill you, and then your prophecy shall be unfulfilled. _

_Before we do, there's someone I'd like you to meet, _Nazo said. He and Scourge parted to make an opening. Shadow and Sonic were shocked to see a green wolf come out from the pack and stand next to Nazo and Scourge. Sonic knew who the green wolf was immediately. It was his brother, Manic. The green wolf growled, showing his razor-sharp fangs.

_Surprised to see me, brother?_ Manic snarled.

_What are you doing with them, Manic? Have you betrayed us?_ Sonic asked.

The wolf snarled again. _I have. Do you know why? Because Nazo and Scourge offered to help me. Unlike you and your friends, who rejected me when you found out I had been permanently transformed into a wolf.  
_

Sonic was about to growl but Shadow let out a threatening snarl. _We said nothing of the sort! Knuckles was the one who told you that you were better off in the forest._

Manic let out a yip. _Well, it turns out that he was right after all. Scourge found me, and wanted to teach me about how to be a werewolf. They even said I have much potential and accepted me into their pack. You, on the other hand, only said I would be a burden. I am on Nazo and Scourge's side now. You all abandoned me when I needed you the most! I hate you all, and you deserve to die. __  
_

Nazo walked up beside Manic and looked at Sonic and Shadow. _You heard him,_ Nazo growled. _H__e's one of us now. Manic no longer cares for you. Now, enough talk. We will kill you, and then the prophecy will be fulfilled!  
_

_I think not,_ Sonic barked. Shadow and Sonic got into a fighting stance, along with their pack. They growled ferociously, ears laid back and fangs bared. Nazo, Manic and Scourge growled back also. The two werewolf packs charged at one another, and the battle began.


	25. The Final Battle

Chapter 25: The Final Battle

The two werewolf packs clashed against each other. Claws raked against fur, creating wounds and bloody cuts. Sonic and Shadow fought with Nazo and Scourge, tearing their claws across one another's chests. Nazo pounced on Sonic and forced him to the ground, growling. Sonic growled back and pushed himself up, throwing Nazo off of him. Nazo regained his footing and charged at Sonic, fangs bared. Sonic jumped and tackled Nazo. The two werewolves tumbled on the ground, rolling around in the grass. Wounds appeared on their fur as they bit and clawed each other. When they got to their feet, Sonic and Nazo circled each other, waiting for the right moment to attack. Nazo growled and lunged at Sonic, bearing his fangs and aiming to kill. Sonic countered by attacking with his claws, striking them across Nazo's muzzle. The evil werewolf howled in pain as blood dripped from his muzzle.

As Sonic and Nazo continued fighting, the two werewolf packs attacked each other. Tails, Knuckles, Storm, Silver and Sonia were battling Nazo and Scourge's werewolf pack. Fur and blood flew through the air as the werewolves on both sides were wounded. Some of the werewolves on Nazo's side were even killed by Sonic and Shadow's pack. Tails and Knuckles had forced some of the werewolves on the ground and were violently killing them by clawing at their chests until blood flowed from the wounds. Storm and Silver did the same. Scourge saw this and rushed over to face them. He bared his fangs at Sonic's pack and leapt, intent on killing them. Before he could, though, Storm tackled him to the ground. Scourge got up and looked at him.

Storm let out a warning growl and charged at Scourge. Scourge was surprised by Storm's ferocity and had no time to counter. The silver-white werewolf jumped in the air, landing behind Scourge and rammed into him, digging his fangs into Scourge's fur. The enemy werewolf howled in pain and threw Storm off, who landed hard on the ground. Storm got up and growled again, charging at Scourge. This time, though, Scourge was ready. He pounced on Storm, pinning him to the ground. Storm tried to get up but Scourge dug his fangs into Storm's chest and tore away his flesh. Storm howled in pain as Scourge then clamped his jaws around Storm's neck and closed. A loud crack was heard as Storm's neck broke. Scourge growled and looked at the dead werewolf, then turned away to focus on Shadow and Sonic.

Shadow saw what Scourge was doing and moved to confront him. The two werewolves faced off, snarling menacingly at each other. They jumped at each other, claws outstretched. The two werewolves scratched their claws across one another's chests, causing long deep wounds to appear. They dropped down to all fours and growled again. Shadow pounced, claws outstretched and fangs bared. Scourge was taken by surprise when he was knocked to the ground.

With an enormous boost of effort, Scourge threw Shadow off of him. Shadow got back up and launched himself at Scourge, snapping his jaws at the werewolf's neck. Scourge dodged the attacks with ease and circled around him, landing on his back and biting him. They both fell to the ground but got up instantly, lunging at each other once again. Shadow lashed out with his claws at Scourge's muzzle and creating large wounds. Scourge let out a low growl as blood leaked out of the fur on his muzzle. He blindly swiped at Shadow, who saw his chance and leapt at Scourge. The evil werewolf had no time to react as he was thrown to the ground. Shadow wasted no time and clamped his jaws around Scourge's throat, ripping out the windpipe and severing the neck from the body. Scourge was dead.

Manic saw this and ran beside Nazo, who was still fighting Sonic. Shadow appeared beside Sonic and looked at Nazo. All of the werewolves growled as their respective packs appeared beside them.

_Your pack has gravely injured some of my wolves,_ Nazo said to Sonic. He turned his attention to Shadow. _And you killed Scourge. You two will pay dearly for what you and your pack have done!_

Nazo jumped towards Sonic and Shadow, intent on murdering them. The two werewolves were ready and countered. Sonic stood on his hind legs and clawed at Nazo, gravely injuring him. The silver-white werewolf howled in pain as his chest was torn open. He fell to the ground but then got up again and charged. Sonic thought Nazo was going for him but was surprised when the Alpha werewolf jumped on Tails, knocking him to the ground and biting him on the chest. Tails howled and snarled at Nazo, killing the Alpha off as he got to his feet. As soon as he did, however, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Sonic snarled viciously as he, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver charged at Nazo. The evil Alpha werewolf leaped over them and tackled Silver to the ground, biting him as well. Sonic and Shadow slowed their pace and turned around to face Nazo. The three werewolves bared their fangs at each other and charged. They pounced on each other and tumbled to the ground. Sonic landed on Nazo, placing his paws on Nazo's chest so that he couldn't get up. He opened his jaws and clamped down around Nazo's neck, decapitating the evil werewolf.

Shadow and Sonic looked down at Nazo and raised their heads to the full moon, howling victoriously. Both Nazo and Scourge were dead, and the battle was finally over.


	26. Manic's Choice

Chapter 26: Manic's Choice

Manic looked on in horror as Nazo and Scourge died. He looked at Sonic and let out a low, rumbling growl that soon grew into a loud roar.

_NO!_ he roared in anger. Sonic and Shadow looked up to see Manic jump in the air, knocking Sonic to the ground. He lowered his fangs to Sonic's neck and growled menacingly. Sonic's eyes grew wide as Manic's fangs touched his neck, threatening to tear though his skin.

Shadow rammed into Manic, causing him to fall off of Sonic. Sonic got up and stood next to Shadow, glaring at Manic. Knuckles, Silver, Tails and Sonia stood behind him ready to attack.

_What are you doing, Manic?_ Sonic growled. _You attacked and almost killed me!_

Manic peeled his lips back and snarled. _You have killed my mentors and fellow Alphas! You will pay, I assure you._

Sonic looked confused. _What do you mean by fellow Alphas?_

_They didn't tell you? Nazo made me an Alpha werewolf; they said that I was to be their successor if they died.  
_

Sonic and Shadow were shocked. Now that Manic was an Alpha, he was as powerful as them. Suddenly, Sonia walked forward and looked at Manic.

_Please brother, come back to us. We miss you. If you continue down this path, you will only live a life of evil. _

Manic growled. _I no longer wish to be with you. Everyone who I knew turned their backs on me, including you. Nazo and Scourge took me in and accepted me. And now because of Sonic and his pack, they're dead! And now, you'll share their fate!  
_

He pounced on Sonia and threw her on the ground, putting his paws upon her chest. Sonia's eyes widened as Manic dug his fangs into her chest, wounding her deeply. Blood surrounded the wound as the wolf tore at her chest, ripping away at her flesh. A few minutes later, Sonia was dead. Manic stepped away and looked at his dead sister in satisfaction. Blood covered his muzzle and he looked up at Sonic in hatred.

Sonic was shocked. Manic had just killed his only sister in cold blood. How could he do such a thing? He shook his head and glared at his brother, taking a step forward cautiously.

_What have you done, Manic?_ Sonic whimpered._ She was your sister!_

Manic growled. _I no longer consider any of you friends or family anymore. _He looked at Nazo and Scourge's werewolf pack who now recognized him as their leader. _These werewolves are my pack now, Sonic.  
_

_Manic, please...where will you go?  
_

_I will take my pack and live far away in the forest. Do not come looking for me, as I will attack you if I see you again. From now on, we're enemies. _He turned away, followed by his new pack, and ran into the forest, never to be seen again.


	27. A New Life

Chapter 27: A New Life

Sonic watched Manic and his pack disappear into the forest. The sky lit up with light as the sun rose to start a brand new day. Sonic was expecting to revert back to his original form but for some reason that never happened. He looked at his friends but was surprised to see that neither Shadow, Tails, Knuckles or Silver had reverted back to their original forms. Instead, they were all still wolves.

_What happened? _he growled at Shadow. _Why have we not transformed back?_

_I believe all of us were bitten by Nazo and Scourge while we were fighting them, _Shadow growled back.

Tails walked forward, whimpering. _Nazo and Scourge were Alphas. Does that mean all of us are wolves forever?_

_I'm afraid so, _Shadow whined back.

Sonic looked at Tails and Shadow, who were communicating with each other. Silver and Knuckles walked up to him, whining.

_What's wrong? _Sonic asked them.

_Is it true that we cannot transform back into our original forms? _Silver whined.

_Yes; I'm sorry._

_What will we do now? _Knuckles barked. _This is all Nazo and Scourge's fault, as is Manic's. He killed Sonia. How can we live our lives now?_

Shadow walked up beside Sonic and looked at them. _As a pack, we must stick together. The forest is our home now; we are wolves permanently and must adapt to our new forms._

_What about Manic? _Tails barked. _He's living somewhere in the forest too. We don't want to run into him again._

Sonic growled at the mention of his brother's name. He looked at Sonia's dead body and whimpered, slowly walking forward to her. Sonic leaned close to her, nudging her with his right paw. She wasn't breathing or moving, confirming Sonic's suspicions. He turned around and looked at his pack.

_She's dead,_ Sonic told them.

The pack's reactions were grief. Knuckles threw back his head and howled; Silver and Tails hung their heads and whimpered. Shadow, however, showed no emotion as he walked up beside Sonic, barking loudly. The three wolves looked at the two Alphas with rapt attention.

_This battle has cost many lives along with our enemies trapping us in our wolf forms permanently,_ Shadow said. _We cannot stay here; we must move to another location in the forest in search for a place to live. We'll also have to expand our pack somehow.  
_

_Where will we go? _Silver whined.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and then back to the pack with concern. Tails, Knuckles and Silver waited for one of them to speak. The two Alphas turned around and looked at the forest. _Follow us_, they growled. _We know a place that we've been to before._

The pack started to follow Sonic and Shadow but came to a halt as the two Alphas looked back at the battle scene. Sonic gave one last look at Sonia's dead body before letting out a loud echoing howl that was filled with despair, causing the other wolves to howl also. Then he and Shadow, along with their pack, dashed away into the shelter of the forest to start a new life.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

One year passed since Sonic and his wolf pack had killed Nazo and Scourge, causing Manic to betray them. On top of all that, they had been stuck in their wolf forms permanently since then. Now they were living deep in the forest, far away from Station Square and civilization. Sonic and Shadow stood at the edge of a hill, both howling at the moon. A few minutes later, they stopped and rushed back into the forest to their den. Many wolves waited for them, barking eagerly when they arrived. Sonic and Shadow's pack had increased significantly in the past year. Most of them were wild wolves that the two Alphas encountered during the year.

Knuckles, Silver and Tails were still in the pack also. Tails walked out of the crowd of wolves and looked at Sonic, barking happily. _Can I talk to you?_ he asked.

_Sure, _Sonic replied. _What is it?_

_It's been a year since we've been wolves, and I was just wondering what happened to Manic. _

Sonic snarled and showed his fangs. _I do not know what he is doing, and I personally don't want to know. His betrayal left its mark and he made it clear that he no longer considers any of us his friends or family._

Tails looked at Sonic. _He's your brother. Don't you care for him?_

Sonic growled again. _I do, but he chose a life of evil. We must be cautious; who knows if he is planning anything. Confronting him would be a mistake._

Tails yipped. _You are a wise leader, Sonic. So is Shadow. This new life we have is truly a gift._

The Alpha wolf nodded. He and Tails ran back to the den, concerned for Manic but happy with their new lives.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Manic and his pack of wolves stood in a circle talking about their rival pack. His pack stood silent as he spoke.

_Sonic has expanded his pack, _Manic told the wolves. _It seems that they too are living in this forest and have started anew. They would be a threat to us if they so choose._

The pack was silent, listening to their Alpha's words. Manic's eyes darted around, looking at the wolves. Some of them growled at the mention of their Alpha's brother. Manic waited for them to stop before showing his fangs, snarling evilly.

_What if they decide to attack us? _one of the wolves growled.

Manic let out a low growl. _I doubt they will do so. However, if one of them does enter our territory, we shall attack. Now, onto different matters. Nazo and Scourge wished for me to fulfill their wishes by killing humans. I have decided that now is the time. Humans are weak, and deserve to die. _

The pack let out barks of agreement. They watched as Manic walked up to them and looked into the distance. Manic was filled with hate as he thought back to the battle one year ago with Sonic's pack. He knew that Nazo and Scourge had wanted him to carry out their legacy, and he would do so. The city was far away, but he and his pack could get there by morning. He raised his head and let out an echoing howl. Then he and his pack sprinted off, heading for Station Square to finish what Nazo and Scourge had started.


End file.
